Ensayos Nocturnos
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: Mientras esperaba la llegada de Ron Weasley, Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de anhelo. Sus encuentros nocturnos con Ron la llenaban de satisfacción. Y esa noche sería especial: lo tenía todo preparado.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares mencionados son propiedad de la gran J.K Rowling.

**Ensayos Nocturnos**

Hermione esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Ron, mirando por la ventana de la Torre de Astronomía cómo la luna iluminaba los jardines de Hogwarts. Dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de anhelo. Sus encuentros nocturnos con Ron la llenaban de satisfacción. Ron Weasley era el indicado: fuerte, atractivo, gracioso, elegante cuando quería. En resumen, era perfecto, aunque el intentara convencerla de lo contrario al menos una vez por noche.

Había llegado con mucha antelación para preparar todo. Dio media vuelta y miro a su alrededor, contemplando su obra. "Es perfecto", pensó Hermione mientras su mirada paseaba por la habitación. Sabía que muy probablemente a Ron no le gustaran todos aquellos arreglos. El prefería las cosas rústicas y terminar cuanto antes, pero Hermione Granger era una dama, y estaba decidida a hacer de cada encuentro un momento mágico. Después de todo, reflexionó Hermione, lo que ellos hacían cada noche era magia, aunque una muy diferente a la que estudiaban durante el día en el colegio. Se apoyó contra la fría pared y, suspirando nuevamente, alzó sus ojos hacia el techo. Ronald era perfecto, sin duda, pero tenía, en opinión de Hermione, un terrible defecto que arruinaba los mejores momentos. Ron se cansaba de todo con demasiada rapidez. Apenas Hermione sentía que su alma se elevaba, Ron la interrumpía.

- Ya es suficiente, Hermione. Sigamos otro día.- Solía decir con una expresión que dejaba claro lo fastidiado que estaba.

- ¡Pero Ron! ¡Ésta es la mejor parte!- Protestaba ella. Él se limitaba a gruñir, y con un leve empujón la apartaba.

- Otro día.- Y se marchaba, dejando a Hermione sola y con ganas de terminar lo que habían empezado.

"Pero esta noche no" Pensó Hermione. Esta noche, el no se iría antes de tiempo. Esta noche, llevarían a cabo la mayor obra existente. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir rápidamente, anticipándose a lo que comenzaría cuando él llegara. No por nada había elegido como escenario la Torre de Astronomía. Todos los alumnos del colegio coincidían en que aquél era el lugar más romántico de todo Hogwarts. No existía mejor lugar que ese.

Gracias al cielo, no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Ron siempre era muy puntual. Quizás pensando que llegando a tiempo, podría marcharse antes. En noches pasadas eso le había funcionado, pero esta noche no. Hermione no permitiría que el arruinara lo que ella venía preparando desde que comenzaron los ensayos nocturnos.

- ¡Llegaste!- Exclamó Hermione complacida cuando el entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Ron no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las cosas que Hermione había dispuesto en la habitación con tanto amor y cuidado. Su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas: esos arreglos no le gustaban nada.

La chica se acercó a el, y tomando las grandes manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas, lo miró con seriedad y afecto.

- Ron- Comenzó solemnemente.- Hace tiempo que estamos con esto, y vamos bien. Has mejorado muchísimo desde la primera vez.

Ron resopló ante el elogio de la castaña.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento. Sí, estoy segura. Ha llegado el momento… de que pasemos al siguiente nivel.

- ¿Al siguiente nivel?- Repitió Ron con horror mal disimulado.- Hermione, ¡en esto todos los niveles son iguales!

- Te equivocas Ron.- Negó ella con dulzura.- No pensarás igual cuando veas lo que he preparado.

Tiró del chico y lo arrastró hasta una gran caja que había dejado en el otro extremo de la habitación. Retiró la tapa y sacó con delicadeza una de las prendas que había dentro. La sostuvo en alto con ambas manos para que Ron pudiera verla.

- No pretenderás que me ponga eso.- Dijo éste.

- Por supuesto que sí, te verás increíble con ella.

- ¡No! ¡No me la pondré!

- La usarás, Ronald Weasley, a menos que quieras enterarte lo que es hacer los deberes por ti mismo.- Amenazó Hermione, mirando a Ron con los ojos entrecerrados. El chico tragó saliva y tomó la prenda en sus manos como si fuera una araña de tamaño descomunal.

- ¡Muy bien!- Exclamó Hermione palmoteando de alegría.- Ahora sal un momento a ponértela, mientras yo me visto con otra de las cosas que he traído.

- ¿También has traído algo para ti?- Preguntó espantado.

- Claro que sí. Ambos debemos estar correctamente vestidos para lo que viene.

Sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir, Ron salió para ponerse la horrorosa prenda que Hermione le había entregado. No dejó de farfullar cosas sin sentido mientras se quitaba sus ropas y las reemplazaba por las otras. Al terminar, entró nuevamente. Hermione lo esperaba y lo que se había puesto la hacía ver muy bonita. "Lástima las circunstancias", pensó Ron.

- Confío en que, como las veces anteriores, te has estudiado lo que debes decir.

Ron asintió.

- ¡Fabuloso! Comienza.

Ron tragó. Miró hacia abajo y un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo.

- Hermione, por favor… ¿esto es realmente necesario?

- Lo es.- Respondió ella con solemnidad.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Ronald, lo que nos disponemos a poner en práctica es la representación del mayor amor de la historia.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero?- Inquirió Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡¿Es necesario que lo haga vestido con una malla de ballet?- Preguntó desesperado al tiempo que se tiraba los cabellos rojos.

- Así es como se vestían en la época.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada!- Interrumpió Hermione en un tono que no admitía réplicas.- Comienza o le diré a la profesora McGonagall que lo único que hiciste del trabajo de transformaciones avanzadas fue poner tu nombre.

Ron gimió. Estaba acorralado, no tenía opción. Tomó aire y se acercó a Hermione.

- Si con mano sobradamente indigna he profanado la santidad del altar, he aquí la dulce expiación de mi falta: mis labios, sonrojados peregrinos, dispuestos están a mitigar con tierno beso la ruda impresión de mis manos.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Quizá con más emoción de la cuenta, respondió a las palabras de Ron.

- Buen peregrino, te equivocas, porque vuestra mano a mostrado un respeto del todo decoroso; porque los santos tienen manos que las de los peregrinos pueden tocar, y unir las manos es el beso del piadoso viajero en Tierra Santa.

- ¿No tienen labios los santos y también los devotos viajeros?- Preguntó Ron.

- Sí, peregrino, labios tienen, que han de emplearlos en orar.

Durante una hora más continuaron. Llegando al final, Ron comenzó a dar muestras de cansancio, que Hermione rápidamente hizo desaparecer con otra sutil amenaza de avisar, esta vez al profesor Snape, que Ron no hacía sus tareas como todo el mundo pensaba.

En la escena final, Hermione estaba tendida, con los ojos cerrados, sobre la loza de piedra que había hecho aparecer al llegar. Ron se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Mírenla por última vez mis ojos; abrácenla por última vez mis brazos; y vosotros, labios míos, sellad con legítimo beso un acuerdo eterno con la muerte.- Miró la pequeña botellita que tenía en su mano derecha.- Ven, amargo conductor, repugnante guía, piloto desesperado, ¡Bebo a la salud de mis amores!- Se lleva la botella a los labios y traga.- ¡Oh fiel boticario! ¡Cuán activos son tus remedios!... muero con este beso.- Dejó caer la cabeza junto al brazo de Hermione y adoptó actitud de muerto. En ese momento, Hermione abre los ojos y se incorpora.

- ¡Romeo!- Exclamó al ver a Ron a su lado. Examina su rostro y descubre el frasco que el chico aún aferraba en su mano derecha, que descansaba junto a su cabeza.- Un frasco que la mano de mi amado oprime… Es el veneno que ha terminado su vida antes de tiempo, bien lo veo… ¡egoísta! ¡Se lo ha bebido todo, sin dejarme una gota! Voy a besar sus labios; quizá recoja en ellos algún resto de veneno suficiente para matarme.- Besa los labios de Ron, que ahora se curvaban en una sonrisa. Hermione espera, pero al no surtir efecto el veneno, busca entre las ropas de Ron.- ¡Oh, bendito puñal! He aquí tu vaina.- Se clava el puñal- ahí puedes enmohecerte; déjame morir.- Se deja caer, exagerando el movimiento.

Transcurrió un minuto de silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera. Finalmente, Hermione se incorpora con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Estuvo increíble Ron. Me impresiona lo buen actor que eres cuando quieres.

- Si, bueno. No tenía opción.- Farfulló.

- Adoro Romeo y Julieta, es tan romántico.- Exclamó la castaña con expresión soñadora.- Me he sentido como la verdadera Julieta.

- Pues yo me he sentido como un bailarín de ballet de sexualidad indefinida.

- Tonterías Ron, te ves divino.

Ron no respondió. No quería poner en riesgo sus deberes diciendo lo que estaba pensando. Decidió cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, otra vez, he hecho lo que querías, ahora espero mi recompensa.- Dijo maliciosamente.

- Ah si. Tu recompensa… estará el lunes en tu mochila.

Ron la miró sin comprender.

- Hablabas de los deberes de encantamientos, ¿verdad?

- En realidad, me refería a otra cosa.- Admitió Ron.- Pero puedes dejarme los deberes también si quieres.

- Excelente.- Respondió Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta. Agitó su varita y todos los adornos prepararon se esfumaron- No re preocupes, estarán listos para el lunes.- Aseguró, y lanzándole un beso, salió presurosa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ron la observó irse, demasiado estupefacto para reaccionar.

- Pero yo quería… quería…- Balbuceó señalando alternativamente la puerta por la que acababa de salir Hermione y el suelo donde segundos antes estaba la gran piedra.- ¡Olvídalo!

No alcanzó a dar un paso hacia la puerta, cuando la cabeza de Hermione apareció nuevamente.

- Por cierto Ron, la semana que viene nos toca El sueño de una noche de verano. Te dejaré el guión junto con los deberes de encantamientos.- Y salió nuevamente.

Ron giró la cabeza hacia la ventana de la Torre de Astronomía. Su única salida era el suicidio, pensó. Miró su cuerpo, que aún estaba metido en el horrible traje de Romeo que Hermione le había obligado llevar. Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Al menos, debería ponerse ropa decente. No quería ni pensar en lo que dirían los estudiantes del colegio si lo encontraban muerto con semejante pinta.


End file.
